1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to frequency synthesizers and, more particularly, to a digital frequency synthesizer and method utilizing vernier interpolation to provide an output signal of desired frequency.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital frequency synthesizers heretofore provided have employed a high speed waveform memory, a digital-to-analog converter and an analog filter to provide an output signal of desired waveform and frequency. These elements represents a substantial portion (e.g., 80 percent) of both the cost and power consumption of the synthesizer. The output of such synthesizers is in the form of a sinusoidal wave, and bandwidth of the output is limited in practice to only about 40 percent of the clock frequency.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a new and improved digital frequency synthesizer and method for providing an output signal of desired frequency.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frequency synthesizer and method of the above character which overcome the limitations and disadvantages of synthesizers heretofore provided.